


promised to never let go

by annakaashi



Series: krtsk week ficlets [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, for kurotsukki week day 1, like it's really angsty, prompt: love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakaashi/pseuds/annakaashi
Summary: Kei gets a letter from Tetsurou, but what's inside it breaks him.





	promised to never let go

**Author's Note:**

> hii!  
> so uhh idk what to write here, besides that I'm sorry for this but I needed to get this out of my system once i got the idea.  
> I hope you will like it (I mean as much as you can)  
> kudos and comments are always appreciated!^^

_Kei, my love,_

_I’m sorry I can’t keep my promise to you. I know we were supposed to meet again, but alas, it looks like I can’t make it. Not anymore, no matter how much I want to see you again. Your smile, your eyes, your beautiful face. I want to hear your voice again. The way you laugh, the way you tease me, the way you say_ I love you. _I want to feel your skin on mine again, I want to hold your hand and never let it go. I want to taste your lips again, I want to feel your breath mingling with mine._

_I’m sorry all of this got ripped away from you. You know I never wanted to leave this way, but that’s what was written down for me in the Book of Fate, it seems._

_Please promise me you won’t break. I know you are strong, stronger than anyone I’ve ever met. Promise me you won’t let this drag you down and dim your light, because to me, you shine brighter than everyone else. I’m glad I could bask in your light while I could. Promise me you will grow old and be happy. Promise me this Kei, please. I only ask this of you._

_Please don’t wait for me, for you know I can’t come back to you. Live the rest of your life to the fullest. My only regret is that I can’t be next to you as you grow old and wade your way through your life, that I can’t be there supporting you._

_Don’t cry, my love, because I’m happy that I got to love_ you _in this wretched world we have to live in. I’ll protect you, always and forever, no matter where we may be or how far we may stray from each other._

_I love you._

_Always and forever yours,_

_Tetsurou_

The words blur on the paper as Kei reads it. He collapses on his knees, and lands hard on the floor of their living room. _No, no, no, he can’t be, he can’t be dead, no, NO!_ The sentence repeats itself on his mind again and again and again. Sobs wreck his body as he clutches the letter, _that damned letter,_ to his chest. The last thing he ever got from Tetsurou.

 

A discarded dog-tag sits on the floor next to him, Tetsurou’s name carved into it.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [tumblr ](annakashi.tumblr.com)or [twitter](https://twitter.com/annakaashi)


End file.
